Break Me
by sailorgreywolf
Summary: Germany is split in two after WWII. Prussia is occupied by Russia, and he is determined not to break. Will he? Contains pRussia,and hints at various other pairings. Contains Boy on Boy Rated M for torture, gore and smut
1. Prolouge: Traitor

The room was lit by a single candle that was drowning in its own wax. The small pool of light illuminated a large man bent over a war table. Small red pieces showed where he had his troops placed on the Polish border.

The soft sound of footsteps came from the hall, but the man paid no attention to them, surely they were just one of his sisters. He returned to the map, taking no mind of the footsteps stopping outside the door. For a second the only sound was the sputtering as the candle choked on its own wax, then another sound permeated the room. The soft and sensual sound of metal sliding out of a leather holster met the man's ears and he looked up in time to see a silver gun barrel.

The silver glowed like fire in the dying light, a color that was echoed in the hair of the man holding the gun. The blue of his military uniform faded to the black of the night around him, but the eyes were unmistakably red. And how red they were, a red that perfectly matched the armband the man wore. It was a distinct manic look that lit the blood colored eyes. His smile seemed uncanny in the low light.

The other man simply looked up at the man with the gun and said in his wild accent "What is this all about?" The man holding the gun simply laughed "Isn't it clear ? Even you, as dense as you are, can figure it out". The other man straitened and turned to face the other "I thought we had an alliance." Again the man wielding the gun laughed "You really believed that? Let me put it a way you will understand, we were just using you; now you have no use" The words hung in the air between them for a minute before the larger man responded "I should have seen this coming, especially with that ублюдок you have as a leader" A sharp click sounded in the silent room as the gun was cocked "Don't insult mein Fuhrer in front of me! I will give you one minute to think of awesome last words!" The larger man smiled sweetly "I don't think I will be needing those last words", suddenly he pulled a rusty pipe from under the table. The other man just had time to move as the pipe came down between them, now the larger of the two was the one smiling "Did you really think you could kill me that easily?"

The German stared at the other, hate etched in every line of his face. He raised his gun again, only to have it knocked out of his hand with another swing from the other man "Verdammt! You have no idea what you have done, I was just trying to be awesome and make this easier for you! Now I have no choice but to kill you slowly and painfully!" These words did not remove the smile from the others face "I look forward to it." The German turned and left the room without another word and in his wake trailed an impenetrable silence. The Russian watched his exit with the same placid smile and said "You are a liar and a traitor and one day I will make you pay, Gilbert"


	2. Chapter 1: Punishement

The feeling of the world coming down around you, that is exactly what Prussia felt as he sat in front of the tribunal. The men in front of him would decide the fate of him and his brother, and these were the men they had just fought and lost a war against. This was all a façade; there would be no justice in this room. The time was 1945; the Second World War had just ended. Or perhaps ended was not the right word, Japan still struggled against the crushing Allied power. But that did not matter in the moment, in the moment the two men that made up the country now known as Germany sat in tribunal for their war crimes. Just a few minutes ago, the brothers had been given the choice of remaining in the room or waiting outside while the Allies reached their final decision. West Germany (otherwise known as simply Germany) had elected to stay in the hall; Prussia could not allow himself to leave the room.

No matter how painful he had to remain in the room to insure that the Allies would focus any punishment on him, not on his brother. Despite his outwardly arrogant attitude, Prussia really cared more for his brother than anyone else including himself.

He knew that Punishment was inevitable, they had taken most of Europe, in a not-so-humane fashion but he would not allow his brother to take the brunt of the punishment. He was way too awesome to allow his brother to suffer if he could take the punishment.

He was pulled out of his musing by a conversation between America and Russia "Yo! I say we split Germany down the middle and I act as guardian over half and you act as guardian over the other half" Prussia started grinding his back teeth together, how could they think of separating him and his brother? This couldn't get any worse; Russia was going to basically control half that was the worst part.

But, just when Prussia was sure it wouldn't get any worse Russia said "Alright, I agree I want to have the West" Prussia couldn't believe what he had just herd "No!" All the Allies turned to look at Prussia. It took a moment before he realized he had spoken allowed in an attempt to save face he added "I mean Russia is closer to the East part of Germany, wouldn't it make more sense to have Russia preside over East Germany". The disapproving looks that he got from the Allies were not exactly reassuring, but then Russia smiled "I think that is a good proposal, I accept."

Prussia was relived for a minute, until he realized that he had just volunteered to be controlled by Russia, which was not an awesome prospect. But it was too late to try and change the Allies' minds about subjecting him to the torture that was Soviet Russia. England stood and the room fell silent "We have made our decision, Prussia please get your brother." Prussia swallowed his objections and stood.

He walked out to the door and slowly turned the handle, his brother was sitting on a bench just outside the door. Prussia was only slightly surprised to find Italy also sitting on the bench holding Germany's hand. The sight strengthened Prussia's conviction. Italy needed Germany, even if Germany didn't realize how much Italy needed him. No one cared for Prussia that much, the only person who had ever been close to him was Hungary and she was married now.

Germany looked up as Prussia opened the door, Prussia kept his voice level and simply said "Bruder, es ist Zeit". Germany understood and stood up with firm military style, but Prussia could see that he was anxious to hear the decision. Germany followed Prussia through the door and Prussia could just catch Italy's mummer of "... buona fortuna".

The atmosphere in the room was tense as England said "We have come to a decision on your punishment. The penance stands thus: The state of Prussia will be dissolved, and East Germany will fall under the control of the United Soviet Socialist Republic" Germany burst out before England could finish "Nein! You can't do that". Prussia cringed, why couldn't Germany just accept it, his defiance hurt Prussia. He put his hand on his brother's shoulder and said "Ludwig, beruhig!" Germany looked Prussia in disbelief, unable to believe his brother was not outraged. England glared at Germany before continuing "And West Germany will be controlled by the United States of America. Berlin will also be split". Germany looked ready to snap again, but Prussia simply shook his head at him.

As soon as England finished reading the charges he said "Now we will allow you two ten minutes to say your goodbyes, I suggest you make good use of your time". And with that the Allies left the room, Russia hung back for a minute "Gilbert, I will be waiting for you".

Germany looked at his brother speechless for a minute before saying "How can you let them do this to you? I won't stand for this, I-" Prussia cut him off before he could finish "You don't understand. He wanted you". The color drained from Germany's face "He…what?" Prussia took a deep breath and said "Russia wanted you; I volunteered to take your place. You should thank me for being such an awesome big brother."

Germany was speechless, he simply stared at Prussia. A knock on the door broke the silence between them Russia's voice came from the other side of the door "Your time is up". Germany looked towards the door with a desperate gleam in his eyes, and then he hugged his brother and said "This is goodbye for now, but I swear I will reunite us one day!" Prussia pulled out of the hug to his brother's dismay and without another word he turned and walked to the door.

Russia was standing just outside the door and when Prussia appeared Russia followed behind him out of the building and to his car. Lithuania was standing next to the car shivering; as Russia and Prussia approached he grew more nervous. When they finally reached the car Lithuania opened the back door for them, Russia motioned to Prussia "After you". Prussia glared at Russia before ducking into the car; Russia smiled sadistically and followed Prussia into the car. Lithuania ducked into the driver's seat and the car roared to life.

The back seat remained silent for the first few minutes of the journey until Russia broke the silence "I think that was a noble thing that you did, saving your brother from me" Prussia was slightly taken aback "You sound surprised". Russia smiled "I never thought traitors could be noble" The second word caught Prussia off guard "Wha-". Prussia saw quick movement out of the corner of his eye, and suddenly Russia dived across the seat. Russia's hands encircled Prussia's wrists and forced them behind the Germans back. The soft clink of metal sounded in the commotion and Prussia felt cold metal against his wrists.

_Handcuffs._

Russia finished putting the handcuffs on but did not get off Prussia, he pulled the key to the handcuffs out of his pocket and dangled it in front of Prussia. Russia asserted his control and pushed the German over so that he was lying on the seat with Russia on top of him. Prussia struggled desperately to free himself to no avail, the Russian laughed at Prussia's efforts "It's no use, you're not getting out of those handcuffs until I let you out. And I won't let you go until I am satisfied". Prussia glared at Russia "You are not going to break me, no matter what you try!" he hoped he sounded much braver than he felt because fear was already clouding the back of his mind.

The back of the car was uncomfortably hot with the Russian on top of him, he could feel all of Russia's body through their clothing, and every part including…surely bondage didn't turn Russia on this much. He felt utterly helpless with his hands bound and Russia on top of him, the feeling intensified when Russia licked his lips and said "You really think so, then I will have to try even harder. After all, I have been waiting a long time for this." Russia languidly ran his hands over Prussia's chest, his hand came to Prussia's arm and he paused.

He pulled at the red arm band Prussia still wore "Why are you still wearing this? Your leader is dead and the regime has fallen". Prussia replied angrily "It is a tribute to a great leader!" Russia smiled and ran a finger down one side of Prussia's face "You are so cute when you are angry". Prussia bristled with indignation, no one called him cute! Awesome, Incredible, hot. But not cute, Prussia hated being called cute; it made him feel submissive and he was never submissive.

Prussia flushed, his whole face turned from white to pink starting from the part of his face that Russia had touched. Prussia desperately searched for a way to hide his blush, to no avail. Russia noticed it before Prussia could do anything and he capitalized on it "Gil, your blush is really cute too. I would love to see the blood underneath it". Prussia started to retort "Don't talk to me like that! I won't be your toy! Damn Sadist! I-"

Russia cut him off by kissing him suddenly. Prussia was caught totally off guard by the kiss, and the force of it forced his head against the seat. He gasped as pain shot through his lower lip, the taste of blood filled his mouth as Russia bit into his lower lip. Slowly Russia ran his tongue over the small cut he had made in the German's lip, purring slightly "There is the blood I was looking for. You know, you have one of the most delicious gasps I have ever heard I can't wait to hear you scream".

Prussia attempted to get further away from the Russian, he couldn't afford for Russia to figure out his secret. But Russia had him pinned down "You've had enough already, da? But I have hardly begun." Russia pulled away from Prussia for a second before moving in again, he first unbuttoned the first few buttons on Prussia's shirt, exposing Prussia's pale chest. Prussia fought even harder to get the Russian off of him, attempting to at least get some space between them. The back of the car didn't allow him any room to get free of the crushing bulk, and Russia simply laughed at his efforts.

The Russian ran his finger up the side of Prussia's exposed neck and shoulder, and then he latched his lips onto the joint between the shoulder and neck. Russia ran his tongue over the sensitive skin taking care to be gentle at first. He sucked on the skin slightly, enjoying the taste of the flesh.

Prussia tried not to enjoy to sensation, but he could already feel himself blushing even more. Russia could feel the pulse under the skin racing, the feeling of it drove him mad with longing. But Russia would not puncture the skin until he was sure he got a little something more from Prussia, he nibbled the skin a little still making sure he didn't break the skin yet. Prussia bit his own lower lip, opening the cuts Russia had already made. The pain only added to the pleasure that raced through his veins, no longer able to hold it back Prussia let out a small moan.

The sound was exactly what Russia was waiting for, as soon as Prussia moaned Russia bit into the sensitive skin. Prussia had expected the bite but the pain that raced up his neck was more than he had expected. Prussia couldn't control himself the pleasure of the pain raced through his whole body, he moaned again louder this time and as the moan died he whispered "Mein Gott…"

Russia pulled back looking slightly confused "You like, da? Perhaps I should try somewhere else". As the heat died Prussia realized what he had just done "Nein! Nein!" Russia laughed "We are going to have to deal with those denial issues you have. Let's see if we can get you to say yes, shall we".

Russia turned his attention to the remaining buttons on Prussia's shirt, working his way down the German's body. He carefully ran his fingers over the contours of Prussia's chest, contemplating his next target. Prussia watched with apprehension, not able to move. Russia paused for a second "For such an old country, you do not have many scars. I will have to fix that…" The Russian resumed his inspection of Prussia's chest; his hand came to rest over Prussia's left nipple.

Prussia gulped, he was not going to let Russia play with him like this, but there was no way for him to resist. The Russian ran his tongue over the nipple playfully. Prussia made one last desperate attempt "R-Russia. Don't, I will do anything!" Russia smiled "Begging already? This is easier than I thought it would be. You should call me by my name from now on, my name is Ivan. Now I want to hear you screaming that." Russia returned to his prey, starting the process again.

Languidly he moved his mouth over Prussia's nipple, taking care to be especially slow. He enjoyed the feeling of Prussia squirming under him especially when he was able to extract another moan from the German. He slowly bit into the soft flesh, enjoying the taste of blood that flooded his mouth. He ran his tongue over the cut savoring the salty taste of blood. Prussia moaned again as his back arched pushing his body closer to Russia, the contact sent shivers up Russia's spine. The feeling of complete control rushed through his veins; he began to move his mouth back up Prussia's chest. He rolled his tongue over Prussia's collar bone and came back to the last wound he had made. He was going to reopen it when the car door opened.

Lithuania stared at the two men in the back seat with utter shock "R-Russia we have arrived….." Russia looked up at Lithuania as though nothing strange was happening and said "Alright, that will be all for now, Toris". Prussia was relieved to have an interruption, even if it was just a momentary distraction.

The cold winter air whipped into the car, causing Prussia to shiver from the cold. Russia hurriedly buttoned up Prussia's shirt to stop the other man's shivering. Prussia looked up at Russia "Are you going to do something or just sit there. I am way too awesome to freeze my ass off", Russia laughed "Impatient are we? Well, we have all the time in the world. Come, let us get inside". Russia stood up, and then he put his arm around Prussia and dragged him to a standing position. Prussia glared at Russia "You know I could walk easier if you would take off the handcuffs"

Russia wrapped his arm around Prussia's chest and nibbled on the German's ear and he whispered "I already told you I am not taking these handcuffs off until I am satisfied, and I am not satisfied yet" . Prussia attempted to shrug Russia off, a blush creeped up his face again. Russia ran his finger down the side of Prussia's face "Come let's get inside, you need to warm up". The pair made their way inside, Prussia in front and Russia behind.

The house seemed foreign to Prussia, even though it was his own house. But he hardly spent any time in it; he much preferred to spend time at his brother's house on the other side of the country. He had not been back to his own house in years because during the war he had spent all the time with his brother and all the strategic planning had taken place in Germany's house.

The door creaked as Russia pushed it open, and the hallway beyond was dark. Russia leaned closer when they walked through the door "How many bedrooms do you have, Gilbert". Prussia thought about it for a moment and his heart sunk as he said "Two…" Russia purred in his ear "That's perfect; Lithuania will need his own room." Russia guided Prussia down the hall into the bedroom.

Prussia already knew what Russia was going to do; he had heard stories of what Russia did to his prisoners. Prussia knew his struggle was going to be pretending he despised the pain, for he feared what would happen is Russia discovered his Masochistic tendencies. Prussia just got a glimpse of the bed before Russia's pipe made contact with the back of his head and blackness enveloped his vision.

Russia caught Prussia as he collapsed, the German was heavier than he had expected but still relatively light. He carried Prussia over to the bed and laid him down carefully. Russia pulled a key out of his pocket and unlocked the handcuffs, freeing Prussia's arms. He unbuttoned Prussia's shirt and pulled it off, he contemplated for a minute before leaving the iron cross that Prussia wore around his neck. Russia next turned his attention to Prussia's boots; he undid the laces of the boots quickly and threw the boots into the corner. The last piece of clothing that Russia removed was Prussia's pants; he was most offended by this piece of clothing. He wanted to have access to all of the German's body including his legs and even more if he desired it, and he did the very thought of it made heat race through his body.

Once he had stripped Prussia down to just his white boxers, he pulled another set of handcuffs out of his pocket. This set he fastened to Prussia's other wrist and to the bed post, he did the same with the other wrist. Now all he had to do was wait for Prussia to wake up.

* * *

><p><em>Authors Notes: So here is the first real chapter. I had a lot of fun writing it, please review and tell me what you think. I will be posting a new chapter of this fanfic every week, just so you know<em>


	3. Chapter 2: Blood, Vodka and Sex

Prussia woke with a pounding pain in the back of his head; he made to put a hand on the spot to find that his hands were both bound with handcuffs. Prussia slowly opened his eyes to find Russia staring at him. Prussia tried to establish just how bad of a position he was in; he was shocked to find himself wearing nothing but his underwear and his iron cross. That was definitely not a good thing, he felt utterly exposed in front of Russia's hungry eyes.

It didn't take him long to figure out that he was handcuffed to the bed, which made his heart sink even farther. He was utterly vulnerable in the position, and worse he felt submissive. His pulse thundered in his ears, part fear part anticipation. Russia had assembled an odd assortment of items on a table next to the bed, among them were a bottle of vodka, salt, an assortment of knives, and strangest of all Prussia's own red armband.

Russia smiled at Prussia's look of utter bewilderment; he had removed his own jacket and scarf so he was only wearing an undershirt. He climbed onto the bed and crawled over so he was on top of Prussia. Prussia felt his own heart start to race…he had never noticed how muscled Russia was before.

Russia sitting on his lap caused heat to race and heat to burn up his cheeks. Russia ran his finger up Prussia's neck and paused with it under Prussia's chin. The touch of the leather gloves sent a thrill up Prussia's spine. Prussia tried to keep his head clear, he needed to focus; there was no doubt that Russia intended to torture him but he already knew Russia would play with him first.

Russia leaned in so close that Prussia could see the individual shades of violet in his eyes, Russia tipped Prussia's chin up with his finger and then he kissed him full on the lips. Prussia was so caught off guard that he did nothing to resist, the kiss was fiercer than the one they had shared in the car.

This time Russia asserted his dominance totally and Prussia felt himself becoming submissive despite his efforts to remain in control. Prussia could feel Russia's tongue overpowering his own and pushing into his mouth. Prussia fought him for a moment and then gave in to Russia's power, allowing the Russian to control the kiss. Prussia could taste Vodka in the kiss and the sharp taste heightened his every sense. He could feel Russia's hands simultaneously making their way down his back and pulling him closer.

Then Russia pulled back, much to Prussia's dismay. The smile on Russia's face would have chilled Prussia's blood if his blood had not already been on fire from the kiss. Russia took a knife from the table beside the bed and he ran a finger over the edge of the blade making sure that the blade was sharp. Once he was satisfied with the blade, he ran it carefully across Prussia's chest drawing a thin line of blood from the middle of his chest to the right side. Prussia gasped as the pain burned through his chest, the heat mixed with his already burning blood. He could feel the blade as it made another incision just below the first one, and the pain doubled. He could still withstand this much pain, although it did make him squirm.

Then Russia took the bottle of Vodka from the table and unscrewed the cap. He poured a small amount of Vodka into the lid and placed the bottle back on the table. Russia poured the Vodka over the wounds he had just made. As the clear liquid touched the wound it burned like battery acid, Prussia bit into his own lip to keep back the scream. The pain drove him mad; he enjoyed it more than he could show…almost more than he had enjoyed the kiss. His whole body buzzed with the pain and the sensation heightened his senses. He could smell the vodka in the air mixed with the salt-iron scent of blood, he could hear his own labored breath over the pounding sound in his ears, he could still faintly taste Russia's kiss on his own lips. He had to hide the sensation that raced through his veins; he had already been far too careless in the car. But Russia was pushing him to his limit.

Russia just watched Prussia squirm for a few minutes before leaning in and licking the vodka from the wound. Prussia couldn't keep silent any longer "Iv-Ivan! Ah~" the last part came out as the cross between a scream and a moan, Russia put his finger to Prussia's lip to silence him, "Silence, moĭ dorogoĭ. Look you have drawn blood again". Russia ran his finger along Prussia's lower lip and brought it to his own mouth and licked it. Prussia had not noticed that yet again he had reopened the cut on his lower lip; he tonged it tasting the sharp taste of blood.

Russia picked up a smaller knife from the table along with Prussia's armband, and he turned his attention to Prussia's right arm. He laid the red arm band on the sheets and he painstakingly copied the image of the swastika onto Prussia's arm with the knife. Prussia writhed as the Russian worked; each line sent another wave of agony through his body. Each wave left him exhausted and then the next would take him and he would lose himself to it. He lost control of himself and between labored breaths he whispered "Oh…Mein..Gott…." the pleasure of the agony totally controlled him.

Russia finished the swastika and whispered in Prussia's ear "Now everyone will know what a traitor you are, and you will never escape it". Russia licked his finger and ran it through the salt dish, and then he pressed the salt into the wound he had just made. Prussia was too exhausted to hold back his scream anymore, the pain that pounded through him was too much for him to endure. Russia laughed and lifted his finger from the spot, he traced the finger across Prussia's face leaving a trail of blood "That was the scream I have been looking for. You are so cute when you scream". Prussia had long since given up on objecting to being called cute, he just glared at Russia.

Russia smiled "You have had enough, da? Perhaps I can get you to enjoy it by the end. You will be the Masochist to my Sadist, da?" Prussia smiled inwardly; _You don't have to try for that I already am_.

Russia took another knife from the now-empty table; this one was the smallest with a blade no bigger than a razor blade. Russia put his hands on Prussia's legs and forced them apart, so he had access to Prussia's thighs. He ran the blade first over the middle of Prussia's inner thighs; he carefully watched the German's reaction.

Prussia could not possibly resist the fire that burned through him, he wanted more. And he wanted it more than anything he had ever wanted anything before. Russia obliged his need by making another incision this time further inside Prussia's thigh. Russia poured more vodka on these wounds, this time he could not wait for Prussia to writhe. He ran his tongue over the small cuts, working his way up Prussia's legs. He could feel Prussia's racing pulse through the skin; it was music to his ears.

Prussia's back arched as the pleasure ran through him, his whole body shook from the force of it. He had fantasized about doing these things with Hungary for so long, but to be here with Russia right now felt so…right.

Russia's lust clouded his mind, his body hummed with it. He needed Prussia, never before had he felt so much lust for anyone and he was in total control. Russia pulled at the waist band of Prussia's boxers, to his surprise Prussia didn't even resist as he pulled them off.

Prussia was almost shaking with anticipation; Russia's undressing took far too long for Prussia's liking. He looked at Russia's body with a mix of jealousy and admiration, the Russian had amazing muscle definition that Prussia would have never guessed hid under that huge coat and….he really was the biggest country. Prussia felt somewhat insignificant next to Russia's sheer size.

Russia was amazed by how incredible Prussia looked without clothing; he was like a Greek statue perfect and white. Russia reached up and undid one of the handcuffs that held Prussia to the bed and then he attached the handcuff to Prussia's other wrist. Then he completely detached Prussia from the bed, so that once again Prussia's hands were bound behind his back. Russia carefully turned Prussia over so, so he could have access to what he wanted.

Prussia waited for a moment and then what he wanted most happened. He felt Russia push into him and the spontaneous pain and pleasure that rushed through him, he gasped as the feeling filled him. Russia nipped his ear and whispered in his ear "You are so tight, perhaps I will loosen you up a little", Prussia took several shallow breaths before whispering "I would love to see you try". He knew the words would be a challenge to Russia and it was one that he took with pleasure.

Slowly he pulled out and then pushed back into Prussia; the German gasped again this time sheerly out of pleasure. Russia thrust once more and again, slowly he escalated the speed of the thrusts. Prussia moaned as each thrust sent a wave of pleasure through him; he had never felt this way before…not with anyone else. In the midst of the pleasure that clouded his every thought, Prussia felt himself climaxing. Russia's breath in his ear grew louder as Prussia climaxed, Russia followed shortly afterward.

Slowly Russia pulled out of the panting Prussia. Russia laid next to Prussia, his whole body was tired but exhilarated. His body burned with a kind of passion that made him want even more despite his physical condition. He succeeded in restraining himself _No need to waste it all at once, we have all the time in the world._

Prussia was so exhausted that while he lay next to Russia he lulled between sleep and waking. He lost all track of time, at some point Russia leaned over and kissed him on the forehead with a whisper of "Horoshaya nochʹ".

* * *

><p><em>Authors Notes: Im sorry this chapter is so short, but this is just where the natural transition betweens chapters is. I had A LOT of fun writing this chapter, so reveiw and tell me what you think. and yes I know this is a day early, but thats because it is so short. <em>


	4. Chapter 3: Escape

Prussia faded into an uneasy sleep, he dreamed of being surrounded by walls with no means of escape. He ran and ran but everywhere he looked there was no way out, but he knew his brother was just on the other side of the wall. He awoke with a start to find himself drenched in a cold sweat.

The first thing he noticed was that the handcuffs were gone, his hands were completely free. Prussia examined the cuts that ran across his chest; they were not as deep as he had thought they were. He was no doctor, but from what he knew of wounds, he knew these would hardly scar. The swastika on his arm was a very different story; the cut was very deep and still burned when he tried to touch it, this would leave a very distinct scar as was no doubt Russia's intention.

Prussia next noticed that his uniform was folded and set on the end of the bed. He quickly pulled it on; he hated the feeling of being exposed especially now that he had such unseemly scars.

Prussia searched his memory trying to figure out what day it was, from what he could tell at least one day had passed since the tribunal…but exactly how long it had been he had no ideas.

He walked to the window and pulled back the curtain, outside it was deep night. He thought for a second, if Berlin was really split like it was supposed to be then his brother would be there; and if he could get to his brother, he could escape Russia. To his own surprise, he felt somewhat reluctant about the idea of leaving Russia. He had never had such a strong physical attraction to someone before and maybe he would never again.

He reminded himself that it was the good of his people not his own lust that he must serve. He knew the land by heart, all he need do to get to Berlin is to go a mile or two. It would not be a hard journey, his biggest problem was Russia. If Russia saw him attempting to escape…he shuddered to think what Russia would do. The night was dark enough that if he could get far enough into it he would be safe, but it was risky.

Prussia took a deep breath; he had already made up his mind. Despite the risk he needed to try to reach his brother. He carefully unlatched the window and opened the window so that a cold night breeze whipped through the room. Carefully he lowered himself out of the window, making sure to be as quiet as possible.

His feet touched the ground and he waited for a moment for any sound of Russia in the house, the silence scared him more than any sound would have. In his imagination he saw Russia appearing out of the dark, with no warning. He shook away this image, he was a solider and he had the discipline to do this. When he was sure he heard nothing, he took off at a full sprint.

He ran flat out for a half a mile before stopping, his lungs burned with each breath he took. He took a seconds rest to try to catch his breath, his sides heaved as the chilly night air burned his lungs. He knew it was just another half mile to Berlin, if he could get there he could collapse into his brother's arms.

The thought of seeing Germany fueled him to run the last half mile and further on through East Berlin. He knew he was close to the border...he was getting closer and closer. Then he slid to a halt, not able to comprehend what he saw.

A wall stretched out of sight on either side of him, he looked up at it breathing hard "Was ist…" He wasn't able to complete his thought because at the moment spotlights flashed on, silhouetting him against the wall. "Scheiße!" Prussia swore as he shielded his eyes from the blinding light, then he heard the click of a gun being cocked.

"This is rather disappointing, I really thought you would wait a few days before you were this desperate", Prussia recognized the voice at once and it sent chills up his spine. Russia stood right in front of him holding a handgun; Prussia panted and could only choke out a single word "Warum?"

Russia laughed slightly "Did you really think I wouldn't see this coming? How dense do you think I am? Now get away from the wall before I am forced to shoot you". Prussia was still utterly shocked; there was no way this could be happening. He had no choice; he had to return with Russia.

He utterly despised the thought, although part of him was intrigued by it. He took an awkward step away from the wall and then another, Russia smiled "That's a good boy, now come over to me". Prussia grudgingly obeyed and walked over to Russia, the feeling of utter defeat and humiliation engulfed him.

When he stood in front of Russia, the Russian put his hand on his shoulder. Russia turned Prussia so his back was to Russia, and again Russia bound Prussia's hands behind his back. Russia pulled Prussia to his chest and whispered to him "I thought I wouldn't have to resort to this again, but I'm glad you gave me the chance. You belong to me now and no one is going to save you".

Prussia tried to not enjoy the closeness or the feeling of Russia's arms around him, but he could still hear his own heart racing in his ears. Prussia tried to take deep breaths to calm himself, but his lungs still burned from running so hard.

Russia again whispered in Prussia's ear "We should get inside. It is not wise to be alone on a winter night, General Winter may have his way with you, and I will not allow anyone else to have you." Prussia resigned to allowing Russia to steer him away from the wall and back towards his house.

He was lost in his own thoughts as they walked, he had failed utterly failed. Russia had seen what he was going to try and had effectively stopped him. The only way he was ever going to see his brother was if Russia took the rest of the country…and he could not think of that.

They returned to the house less than two hours after Prussia had left it and the first rays of dawn were peaking of the horizon. Prussia mentally marked one tick mark, one day of Russian occupation survived, who knew how many more to go.

Russia pulled Prussia closer to him and whispered in his ear "You have been a bad boy, so what should I do with you? Maybe we should do the same as last night, but you would like that too much wouldn't you." Prussia tried to edge away from Russia but to no avail.

Prussia's vision was extinguished as Russia pulled a blindfold over his eyes. The feeling of utter helplessness engulfed him more than it ever had before, he was blind, there was no way out, and Russia was in complete control. He could feel Russia's breath on the back of his neck and it made the hair on the back of his neck stand up. Russia's strong hands guided him as he walked, and he hated being led around like this.

He had no idea where they were in the house and he felt completely lost. Russia lowered him into a hard wooden chair. The weight of Russia's hand disappeared from Prussia's shoulder and a moment later Prussia felt rope binding his legs to the chair. Next Russia took off the handcuffs and tied Prussia's hands to the arms of the chair, wrists up. Russia slowly undid the buttons on Prussia's cuffs so he could roll them up and have access to the pale flesh of Prussia's wrists.

Prussia couldn't see what was happening, but he had a pretty good idea. His heartbeat quickened as he heard the sound of a switchblade sliding out. Pain seared through his wrist as the switchblade was pulled across it, the smell of blood spilled into the air.

Prussia fought uselessly against the ropes that held him to the chair, his desperation and pain clouded his brain. Part of him screamed in pleasure, and in his daze he knew the pain that surged through him. But the Masochist in him was winning. He screamed as Russia started on his other wrist, it was a scream that was half pleasure and half burning pain. Russia folded the switchblade up again but he was nowhere near done.

Prussia could feel himself shaking from the pain already. Russia leaned in towards Prussia and whispered in his ear "If I cut any deeper, you will die of blood loss. I don't think I will kill you quite yet…" Prussia snarled back "I wish you would! I would rather die than be under your thumb!"

Prussia clung to his hate because it gave him something strong and real to hold onto, he feared that if he lost his hold he would slip away. Prussia desperately wanted to see the look on Russia's face; he wanted to see if his words had made any impact at all.

Then Russia spoke and the sadistic laugh in his voice told Prussia exactly how he felt "You wish for death? Then I will give you a taste of it". Prussia felt Russia roll up his sleeve further and he felt a needle enter the vein in the crook of his elbow. Whatever was in the syringe burned as in entered his body, "Was ist das?" Prussia attempted to keep his voice level despite the fear that came with the unidentified drug.

Russia laughed slightly before saying "It's a weak venom mixed with a stimulant, it won't kill you but it will…well you will see". Prussia could figure out the rest by himself, already pain was pounding through his veins as though his very blood was on fire. A burning headache was already developing, he could hardly think through the pain of it.

The other thing the drug seemed to do was heighten his senses, he could still smell the blood from his wrists and he could hear Russia's footsteps as they left the room and went down the hall. He could feel the venom pumping through his veins like battery acid, thick and strong.

He tried to focus over the scolding pain of the venom; he counted his own heart beats which seemed to be too slow. _Eins, zwei, drei, vier, Eins, zwei, drei, vier_… The counting calmed him, he needed to be logical and think about what was going to happen. He needed to sleep most of all; it was the only way he could think of to lessen his torment. He needed to sleep off this drug and if he could sleep he could replenish his blood supplies.

The blood loss made his head spin. The chair was not exactly ideal for sleep, but Prussia would have to make due. Prussia closed his eyes and took several deep breaths; he tried to relax despite the uncomfortable situation and the pain that pounded through his veins. A strange restlessness overtook him as soon as he tried to sleep; it was like having half adrenaline.

Then Russia's words came back to him _Venom mixed with a stimulant. _Of course this was the effect of the stimulant; he wouldn't be able to sleep until the drug wore off. There was no way to block out the pain of the venom; it felt like it was eating away at his muscles.

Prussia had no way of telling time, the only way he had was the sound of his own heartbeat in the utter silence. It seemed to have been an eternity since Russia had left the room, perhaps it was the next day or maybe it had only been a few hours.

The stimulant had also sharpened Prussia's senses, and every sound from the hall made him jump because it could be the sound of Russia returning. He did not know what he hoped Russia would do if he came back; perhaps he wanted an anti-venom to save him from his torment.

An errant thought came to the surface of his tormented mind. _This is what hell must be like, always burning and sleepless. _If this was Hell, then Russia was the devil. Of course he was the devil; he offered the ultimate temptation of lust.

Footsteps in the hallway met Prussia's ears, and his heart began to race. The footsteps entered the room and stopped just in front of him. Then Russia spoke "Two days and you still haven't begged for an antidote, I'm rather impressed", the words struck Prussia as odd. Surely it had been longer than 2 days; the burning pain lasted an eternity and still burned through his body.

In the haze of pain he found his voice "Are you going to go give me the antidote? Or did you just come to gloat?" Russia touched Prussia's face and said "Maybe I will give you the antidote, maybe I will not. That is up to you" Russia brushed his lips against Prussia's.

Prussia swallowed; the heat of the touch began to spread from his lips. He fought for a moment to keep control of him; his instincts were taking control of him.

Then he said, though he knew the answer "What do you want from me?" Russia laughed "You already know that, I want your loyalty. I want you to be completely and utterly mine". The pain that pounded through him compelled him "Fine, I will give you my loyalty" The words were a hollow plea for the antidote, not a word of it was true.

Russia was not fooled either, he laughed again and said "You are going to have to do better than that if you want the antidote. I want to hear you beg for my mercy". A sharp pain burned through Prussia's head, the venom was getting stronger. He cried out no longer able to restrain himself, as the wave of pain passed Prussia gave in and whispered "Ivan, bitte…" Though Prussia could not see it, he knew Russia was smiling at his success as he said "That's much better, you are a fast learner".

Russia pressed his lips against Prussia's so suddenly that Prussia gasped. In the middle of the kiss, Prussia felt a needle enter his arm. The kiss was short but hot and it sent a small shiver of pleasure down Prussia's spine. Russia whispered in his ear "The antidote will take a few minutes to take effect." Relief washed over Prussia at the thought that the constant pain was going to end, but he knew it was only a matter of time before the pain came again in a different form.

Russia whispered in his ear again "But you still have not given me what I really want, but not to worry we have all the time in the world. And you will be mine eventually" he laughed slightly. Prussia shuddered to think of what Russia would try next. As the pain of the venom subsided Prussia became aware of another one, the gnawing pain of hunger. He realized that he had not eaten for 2 or 3 days and the hunger was turning to physical pain.

He knew it would take weeks to starve to death, so he tried to block out the pain. He could feel Russia's hands as they caressed his hair, it was a strange compassionate gesture and in a twisted way the feeling of Russia touching him felt so right. Russia reached back and untied the blindfold. Prussia was momentarily blinded by the light of the day; he blinked rapidly in an attempt to adjust to the light.

When he could finally see past the blinding light, Prussia looked up at Russia, who he could now see was leaning over him. Russia was smiling in a way that was both frightening and strangely seductive; he put his finger under Prussia's chin and tipped it up.

Then Russia kissed Prussia softly at first. He could feel Prussia's slight resistance to the kiss. So there was fight in him still, but Russia would not have it any other way. Russia began to escalate the kiss, moving his lips against Prussia's with complete control. He asserted his dominance even more. He pushed his tongue into Prussia's mouth. Prussia fought him at first, but slowly he gave in.

Russia slowly bit into Prussia's lower lip; in the exact same spot he had days before. He loved the taste of Prussia's blood; it was salty and strangely sweet at the same time. The taste of it was like a drug to him; the more he had the more he wanted.

Prussia gasped as Russia's teeth entered his lip, the sound was so beautiful to Russia. He was a sadist and loved all the sounds people made when they were in pain, but there was something so feminine about the way that Prussia gasped that was so…beautiful.

Russia pulled out of the kiss and he said softly "Have you learned your lesson about running away?" Prussia simply nodded, he was so confused. Russia was so bipolar, one minute he was threatening to kill him and the next he was kissing him.

Russia ran his finger over Prussia's cheek, making Prussia blush even harder. Prussia was disgusted with the way he was acting, he was giving in to Russia and he needed to regain some kind of control. But he was weak from the torment that Russia was inflicting on him, and everything seemed to be a daze of pain and pleasure.

* * *

><p><em>A<em>_Author's Notes: So here is another chapter for you, I hope you enjoyed it. Please review and tell me what you think, or else I won't be able to improve. I will speed up how fast I am putting up these chapters from here on out_


	5. Chapter 4: Break

Prussia could not remember how he had gotten in the bedroom, nor could he exactly remember Russia handcuffing him to the bed again. He came out of the daze to find himself handcuffed to the bed with Russia standing at the end of the bed. It was far less unnerving this time, mostly because Prussia was fully dressed this time.

He looked up at Russia "So, what do you plan to do with me now". Russia smiled sinisterly and said "I plan to teach you". Prussia laughed hollowly, more out of disbelief than levity "It's certainly an interesting classroom you have chosen".

He looked to the table beside the bed hoping that its contents would give him some clue as to what Russia planned to do. The table was stocked with a knife, a bottle of vodka, and an apple. Prussia gave up on trying to figure out what Russia was going to do, and braced himself for the inevitable pain.

Russia removed his coat and scarf and hung it on a hook on the wall. Then he walked over to the bed, and sat on the bed so he was straddling Prussia. Russia picked up the apple and the knife from the table and cut a wedge from the apple. The smell of the apple being cut was almost unbearable to Prussia, it made him realize how hungry he was. Russia placed the slice of apple against Prussia's lips, and he said softly "You should eat it; I know you must be very hungry after days of starving".

Prussia brushed aside his suspicions of poison and bit into the slice of apple. He could not remember food ever tasting so good before, the apple was sweet but not unbearably so. But the single slice only made him more aware of the gnawing hunger.

Russia smiled sweetly at him, and he said "Now I can begin your lesson, I will teach you how to be a good communist state. And if you cooperate, I will continue to feed you and if not I will use this knife somewhere a little more sensitive".

Then it became clear to Prussia what was going to happen, it was a rather old concept of brainwashing. Punishment and Reward for the correct actions and answers. And Russia had set this up perfectly, he had the perfect bait.

Prussia glared at Russia and grudgingly said "I understand". Russia nodded and raised the knife to the apple again "Let's start simple; what is your formal country name?" This seemed to be an odd question to Prussia but he answered it anyway "I am Prussia". Russia's sadistic smile told him he had answered wrong "You are wrong. You are the German Democratic Republic". Russia unbuttoned Prussia's shirt and ran the knife across his chest.

Prussia closed his eyes against the pain and tried to keep from screaming. The pain subsided slowly, and then Russia poured a small amount of vodka on it. And the pain surged through his veins like fire. He tried to block it out, but it still managed to make him scream. Russia waited a minute before licking the vodka from the wound, which made Prussia squirm even more.

Russia leaned back and said "Next question, to whom do you belong?" Hate rose to the back of Prussia's mind, he knew what Russia wanted him to say but he refused to say it. He was familiar enough with torture to realize exactly what Russia was doing. Russia didn't actually want Prussia to believe what he was saying, but he was simply breaking Prussia's will slowly. First he would get Prussia to say the words, and then he would slowly get Prussia to believe the words.

Prussia was determined to not give into Russia's torture, so he looked Russia in the eyes and with as much defiance as he could muster said "I belong to no one, I am my own country". Russia smiled at Prussia's defiance "Wrong again, but you already knew that. Defiance will not get you anywhere; you may as well give in".

Russia again picked up the knife and ran it again over Prussia's chest, but this time Prussia did not react. Or he reacted less than Russia wanted him to, Russia pressed harder with the knife until Prussia began to writhe. The pain and pleasure raced through Prussia, he didn't know what he wanted more. He loved and hated the pain as he loved and hated Russia. He longed for the pain to stop, but he feared that it actually would. He closed his eyes against the pain and tried to regain control of himself.

Russia slowly pulled the knife away and watched as Prussia slowly opened his eyes, and when he was sure Prussia was paying attention he said "Now let's try this again, to whom do you belong?" . Prussia looked up at him defiantly, but something in his eyes was already losing its edge.

Russia could see that Prussia was beginning to break, and he needed to just push a bit. Prussia refused to give into Russia so again he responded "I belong to no one!" Russia smiled as again the knife bit into Prussia's flesh.

* * *

><p>Russia had long wondered if the rumors about Prussian military training were true, now he was sure they were. He had never had prey with such a high pain tolerance before, he had subjected Prussia to extreme pain but he still refused to give in. Russia was also impressed with Prussia's stamina, after two hours of torture he had remained conscious despite the state of sleep deprivation he was in.<p>

This by far was Russia's favorite case, it was not his first time seducing a country to communism but it was the first time it took this long. He suspected it was because Prussia had such a strong military history, or perhaps it was just his strong will. None of the other countries had been this hard; Lithuania had given in easily, Latvia had been even easier, Estonia had been harder but still nowhere as hard as Prussia. Russia glanced at Prussia who was still handcuffed to the bed. He was exceedingly pale from blood loss, and bright red slashed across his chest in several places. Prussia glared back at Russia; pure hatred glowed in his blood red eyes. Russia didn't mind, the more Prussia resisted the more Russia wanted him. It had been a week since the tribunal, and still Prussia fought him with a strong will.

Prussia tried to keep his defiance, but he knew that he was slowly giving in. Something about Russia made Prussia want to stay with him for an eternity, the thought was alarming but it was the true nature of his feelings. Prussia had to remind himself about the one he truly loved and always would, he thought back to summer nights hundreds of years ago. He remembered them vividly, when it was only him and Hungary on the warm grass.

The warmth of the memory made him forget for a moment about Russia. He was so lost in his memories that he didn't notice that Russia had left the room.

Russia left the room because he wanted to give Prussia time to suffer alone for some time. If he was alone for long enough, he would welcome Russia back out of sheer need for company. Russia wasn't paying attention to where he was walking, so he almost ran into his little sister.

Belarus was standing in the middle of the hall, holding what appeared to be a diary. Russia nearly had a heart attack when he realized she was there, Belarus had an uncanny knack for appearing out of thin air. He regained his composure and said with an attempt to be polite "Privet, sestra. To what do I owe this honor?" Belarus threw her arms around Russia "Oh, brother; do I need a reason to come see you?"

Russia tried to get free of his sister's crushing embrace, with little success. Belarus eventually let go of Russia and held out the diary to him "You said you wanted me to find a diary for any of the countries we have occupied so we could use their past against them". Russia nodded, he remembered giving this order.

He reached out and took the diary and turned to the back of the front cover which read "Property of Elizabeta Héderváry". So it was Hungary's diary, this was sure to be an interesting read.

He walked around Belarus into the sitting room, where he sat down in an arm chair. The first few pages were incredibly boring; from what he could tell she had been a nomadic country for her first few years. He was about to give up when he came across an entry that caught his interest.

It wasn't very refined; he guessed she must have written it when she was still rather young. It simply read: "Dear Diary, I think I am in love. Today I met this boy, and I think I love him even though his personality is a bit annoying". Russia guessed from the entry that the boy was Austria, that was the only person Russia had heard of Hungary having a relationship with. But something didn't fit; Hungary would never describe Austria as annoying. He turned to the next entry which made it clear who the boy in Hungary's past was.

This was a much longer entry which basically talked about her day; half way through the entry he found the part that really intrigued him. It read: "I saw him again today, and I decided I am going to write down how he looks, so a hundred years from now I can remember what he looked like. So, here it goes, he is not short per say but he is not tall, he is albino, and as strange as it sounds I love those red eyes. He is rather annoying, he thinks he is awesome, but with time I could get use to that." The description made it clear who Hungary was referring to, there were only a few countries that were truly albino or appeared to be. And he had the one who most closely matched the description handcuffed to the bed in the other room.

Hungary and Prussia? That couldn't be possible; every time Hungary saw Prussia she hit him with a frying pan. Then somewhere in the back of Russia's mind, something slid into place with a dull clunk. Prussia was a Masochist, and that must be because he was in pain every time he saw Hungary.

Russia flipped through a few more pages, and with every entry he read a story became clear to him. From what he could glean from the diary, Prussia and Hungary had a soap opera romance. It started as sweet teen love, then progressed into a love hate relationship, and it ended with a tear stained entry that simply read: "Gilbert, please forgive me. I didn't want to hurt you like this".

Russia was shocked by this, why had no one noticed this relationship before? He vaguely wondered if Austria even knew about this. It seemed that Hungary had broken the relationship shortly before her marriage to Austria, and if that was true Prussia must still have feelings for Hungary.

An image invaded Russia's mind, he imagined Prussia and Hungary together. The idea of it made him burn with jealousy and a powerful need to kill. He reminded himself that they weren't together any more, but he still felt the need to cause great amounts of pain.

Then an idea came to him, he needed a way to break Prussia and here it was. If it was true that Prussia still had feelings for Hungary, then hurting her would hurt him. He looked up from the diary and turned to Belarus "Sestra, I have an idea but I will need your help." Belarus was delighted that she could be of help to her brother, and she replied enthusiastically "Of course, brother! I would do anything for you!"

Prussia drifted somewhere between sleep and waking, he hadn't slept for at least a week. Though Russia had given him the antidote, the stimulant still ran through his veins and made it impossible for him to sleep. The blood loss made him weak; he doubted he would have the strength to run away even if he had the chance.

He hardly felt the cuts on his chest anymore; the pain had long since faded away. He had taken to staring at the ceiling out of sheer boredom, for days he had waited for Russia to return. He almost hoped for it now, at least if Russia returned he wouldn't be so bored. Russia's long absence also filled him with a restless anticipation. He had no idea what Russia was doing, but he guessed he was preparing a fresh horror.

Visions of countless torments filled his mind. The door opened and interrupted Prussia's thoughts. Russia had finally come back. Prussia didn't even try to guess what Russia had in mind for him this way; he just braced himself for whatever fresh torment Russia had prepared.

Russia took his usual spot on top of Prussia, but something was missing "What, did you forget your knife this time?" Russia smiled and took out his cell phone "I have found a much better way to torture you". Prussia's feeling of foreboding increased, he hated not knowing more than he hated the torture. He had no idea what Russia planned to do with the phone, but he knew it couldn't be good.

Russia smiled as he dialed a number and put the phone up to Prussia's ear. For a second all Prussia could hear was silence, and then a voice he knew far too well came through the phone. The sweet voice snapped at an unseen captor "What is this about? What do you want from me?" Prussia recognized the voice, and hearing it chilled him.

_Elizabeta ._

He couldn't help but whisper the name into the phone, he wanted to reach out and comfort her. He hoped she didn't hear his voice on the other end of the phone, but he had no such luck. Hungary caught the sound as he whispered her name on the other side of the phone and she cried out "Gilbert! Is that you?" He desperately wanted to tell her that it would be ok but he had no idea if it would be and he replied "Yes, Elizabeta it is me".

He grated his teeth as she replied hysterically "Where are you? Are you alright? Gilbert, talk to me!" He was about to reply when Russia pulled the phone away from his ear and closed it. Prussia glared at Russia, he wanted more than anything to talk to Hungary more than anything. He felt that he had the responsibility to tell her that everything would be alright; he wanted to hold her in his arms and dry her tears.

For a second he had contact with her, and now Russia had taken that away from him. Russia smiled at Prussia's obvious indignation; it was exactly the response he had been hoping to get. Rage flared through Prussia's mind, he snarled at Russia "What are you doing to her, you bastard!" Russia put his finger to Prussia's lips to silence him, and he said "Nothing will happen to her if you cooperate. But if you are still defiant, then I have no idea what Nata may do".

Prussia ground his teeth together; of course this was his plan. Blackmail. That was really low, even for Russia. Russia tipped Prussia's chin up so that he was looking directly into the others eyes, and he said softly "Now let's see if you have learned anything. To whom do you belong?"

Prussia bit back his retort, he couldn't do anything that would put Hungary in danger, and he grudgingly said "I belong to you, Russia". He resented the words as he spoke them, but he didn't have a choice. He couldn't stand the look of triumph that stretched across Russia's face at the words.

Russia was slightly disappointed, though he didn't show it; he had wanted to see Hungary in pain. He had even foolishly hoped that Prussia would refuse him so much that Russia would have the chance to kill Hungary so he could have Prussia to himself.

But he was still happy with the results, he could see Prussia's will was breaking faster than it had with the torture. He need only push a little harder "Hmm…I didn't hear you, say it again". Prussia's eyes pleaded for some escape, but he had no choice but to give in and he said again "I belong to you". Russia leaned closer and whispered to Prussia "Then prove it" and without any hesitation he tore off Prussia's uniform.

* * *

><p><em>Author's Notes: I have decided to finish this within the next few days so I can focus on my finals. So, You can expect chapters soon. I hope you enjoyed this part, please review and tell me what you think<em>


	6. Chapter 5: Memories

Months passed and slowly Russia won and took total control of Prussia. There was no doubt that Russia's brainwashing was effective, Prussia slowly forgot about his past and his brother. He became exactly what Russia wanted him to be, a submissive communist state.

When he was satisfied that Prussia had forgotten that he had ever wanted to escape, Russia released Prussia from the bedroom.

Prussia surveyed the city, he knew that Berlin had once been different but he couldn't remember how. It was as though he had forgotten everything before Russia was with him, he doubted there had even been a time before that. All he could memories were of Russia and he could remember nothing else.

He watched the citizens ambling by on their daily business, they seemed happy enough to him. The country had become a communist paradise from all he could tell, and he felt a warm pride in his chest. Russia would be pleased with him, he may even reward him. His every thought focused on Russia, he lusted for him and respected him. Russia was the man that protected him from the fascism of the West, and for that he was grateful.

But somewhere in the back of his mind a strange loathing burned when he thought of Russia. He could not understand the hate, he had no reason he remembered to hate Russia. His memories went back almost exactly 40 years, beyond that he remembered nothing. He knew that there had been time before that, but it was as if it had all been erased aside from the small grain of hate that was still buried in the back of his mind.

He began to walk back through the city, the cold air whipped against his long coat. He now proudly wore the uniform of the Soviet Union; he considered it a privilege to wear the same uniform as Russia. He walked purposefully through the city; he could hardly wait to return home.

He reached the door within hours, and he opened it quickly. He turned on the light as he entered the familiar house, and he called out as he walked down the hall "I'm home". The response he had hoped for came from the living room "Privet, comrade". He turned the corner to find Russia sitting on the nondescript couch reading a newspaper.

Russia looked up as Prussia entered the room and put down his newspaper. He loved the way Prussia looked in a Soviet uniform, it made him believe that Prussia belonged exclusively to him. Prussia may not remember, but Russia recalled the first few weeks of struggle. He had even worried that he would be unable to convert Prussia to communism. But eventually he had his success and now he could relish in it.

He raised his hand and beckoned to Prussia "Gilbert, komm hier". Prussia's heart leapt when Russia called him, something about Russia speaking German turned him on. He walked over to Russia and stood in front of him. Russia reached out and pulled Prussia down so the German was on his lap.

Prussia knew the way this worked; he waited anxiously for Russia to make the next move. Russia obliged when he kissed Prussia on the lips. Prussia gave into the kiss at once, he welcomed Russia's control. He moaned into the kiss as Russia's tongue made its way into his mouth. Russia pulled back for a moment and then worked his way down Prussia's neck, leaving small bite marks along the way. Fire burned through Prussia with each kiss, and even more so with every bite. The slight pain thrilled him and it made him cry out slightly with each bite.

He could feel Russia pulling off his uniform, and Prussia began to do the same with Russia's uniform. He knew he had Russia's permission to do so, or he would not have been so bold. Russia pushed Prussia's shirt off of his shoulders, so he could have access to his entire chest.

The scars had faded to barley noticeable lines on his chest, but if one knew where to look they were quite obvious. The swastika on his arm had healed, but it was still obvious. He pushed Prussia over onto the couch, Prussia offered no resistance. Looking into Prussia's fierce red eyes, Russia was reminded of the first time he had kissed Prussia in the back of the car. But this was completely different, now Prussia was his utterly.

Russia pulled off Prussia's pants as Prussia did the same with his. Prussia turned over so his back was to Russia. Russia licked Prussia's ear and whispered in his ear "You know I won't give it to you that easily, you are going to have to beg". Prussia was beginning to sweat with anticipation and he whispered back "Ivan, please. I want you in me". Russia turned Prussia's head and kissed him again before pushing into Prussia.

Prussia cried out as the pain surged through him. Russia pulled out of Prussia and then pushed back into him; he began to escalate the speed of his thrusts. With each thrust Prussia cried out again as the pain and pleasure surged through him. As Russia's thrusts became harder and more rapid, Prussia climaxed and cried out "Ivan, Ah~!" Russia came shortly after Prussia. He stroked Prussia's hair lightly as the other panted and he whispered to him "You are a good boy".

Prussia was exhausted but exhilarated, he knew that it was an honor to be chosen by Russia. Out of all the Soviet satellite states, Russia had chosen him to be his lover. But, Russia's lust was seemingly bottomless and fulfilling it was very taxing. He felt Russia turn his head again and press his lips forcefully against his own. Prussia gave in to Russia's kiss; he would never think to be dominant. That same distant spark of hatred burned in the back of his mind, but it was easy to block out.

Every touch made passion burn through him and he couldn't get enough of it. With the comfort of Russia's presence, he began to fade into sleep. He wanted to spend more time in the waking world with Russia, but his body was too tired and he faded to sleep. Russia layed Prussia's coat over the man and left the room.

Prussia stirred slightly and remembered what he had been doing just before he had fallen asleep. He looked around quickly for Russia, who was always there when he woke up. He looked around to find that he was alone. Loneliness overtook him; he couldn't remember any time that he had woken up without Russia there.

He assumed that Russia must be in some other part of the house. He stood and stretched before pulling on his uniform. He carefully ran his hands over the front of his uniform to insure that it was perfectly in order.

Then he opened the door and walked into the hall, the house was darker than he could ever remember it being, his sense that something was off doubled, Russia never left all the lights off. Prussia wondered from room to room looking for Russia. But he was forced to conclude that Russia simply was not there. Sadness and loneliness engulfed him as he was forced to admit that Russia was completely gone.

He tried to block out the feelings, he had to be rational and act like the solider he was. He knew, or rather hoped, that Russia would come back eventually, and in the meantime he needed to concentrate on furthering communism. If he could keep the country the way Russia wanted it to be, then Russia would reward him when he returned.

Prussia wondered through the house and turned on the lights at random. It was strange, it was his house but there were rooms that he could not remember ever entering. A curiosity had always existed in him about those rooms, but Russia had always insisted that he not enter those rooms. He somehow knew what those rooms were, though he could not remember why he knew.

Now that there was no one to hold him back, he felt there would be no harm in just looking once. The one that had always most intrigued him was the room at the end of the hall which he knew was a bedroom. There was another bedroom in another part of the house that Prussia and Russia shared. As far as he could remember this bedroom had never been used and the door was always closed.

He pushed the door experimentally; he was not surprised to find that it was locked. But the intrigue that the door was locked only added to his need to know what lay behind it. He fished in his pocket for a moment attempting to find something that he could unlock the door with.

He found nothing and was forced to walk over to the desk in the other room to find a paperclip that he could use to open the door. When he finally found it, he bent it so it was straight. Then he walked back to the door and carefully picked the lock. He had to fish for the right spot until he heard the satisfying click that signaled that he had unlocked the door.

He pushed on the door and it swung in easily. The room behind the door was dark and dusty; it looked as though the room had not been used in at least 40 years. But from what he could tell, someone had used it before then. He had a sinking feeling that the someone was him, though he had no memory of it.

He looked around the room, taking in everything. Nothing about it seemed especially strange or out of place, but it stirred a feeling of unease in him. He dared not take a step into the room; he feared what he would find in the room. He turned and walked away, as he walked he took one last parting glace at the bed.

Then a memory that was his and not his flashed through his mind. He was handcuffed to the bed and Russia was cutting into his chest. The memory was gone as soon as it had come. Prussia put his hand to head and tried to block out the memory. He had no idea where it came from, and though the memory had left the emotions that came with it had not. He felt unexplainable hate and defiance; the emotions must be from the memory.

Prussia turned and slammed the door behind him, whatever was in the room he did not want to know. The single memory seemed to open a Pandora's Box of memories, Prussia covered his ears as the memories came flooding in. Memories of torment and torture came flooding into his mind. Suddenly he could remember everything, all of his past came crashing in. The weight of the memories made his knees buckle and he collapsed in the middle of the hallway.

As the old memories began to fall into place, the more recent ones shocked him more. The spark of hatred in the back of his mind took the fuel of the memories and burned through his mind. The shock long gone, he shook from rage. How could he allow himself to become so submissive and especially giving in to Russia? He pounded his fist on the floor in pure rage and frustration and he yelled to the air "That bastard!" 40 years' worth of memories could not be denied, he had been Russia's bitch for all that time.

The thought of it disgusted him. The memory of it all made him shudder. Then something else came to the forefront of his mind, his brother. They had been separate for so many years now; his brother must be worried about him. Even worse, now that he remembered he missed his brother with a passion.

He remembered the wall the stretched across Berlin, how many times in the years had he looked at it without a second glance? If Russia wasn't here, then he could make it to his brother. No, he needed to do more than that; he needed to break down that damn wall. This may be the only chance he would have. If Russia came back, then he would of course notice the difference. And Russia would of course redo the brainwashing and all the progress Prussia had made would be lost.

He couldn't accept that, he had to escape and at least get to his brother. He stood up; there was no reason to wait even a minute. He walked into his room and pulled off the Soviet uniform, he resisted the urge to burn it. As he suspected, Russia had kept his uniform in mint condition folded in a back drawer. He pulled on the uniform and felt refreshed. It was like returning to the person he was and leaving the pathetic person Russia had made him behind.

Once he had his uniform on, he took off down the hall at a full sprint. He tried not to look at the rooms as he sprinted out the house, each room held too many memories of Russia. He ran out of the front door and made sure he had a half mile between him and the house before stopping for breath.

As he ran through the city, it was as though he was seeing the people for the first time. All the time Russia had controlled him, he thought the people were happy. Now he could see that the people wanted, like him, to be free of the communist government. It was his fault that it was like this, and he had the responsibility to change it.

He reached the wall in a matter of minutes. He had picked up a crowbar as he had sprinted through the city, now he raised in and drove it into the gap between two of the concrete slabs. When there was no reaction he turned to the people milling about behind him, many of whom had already turned and started to watch him.

He had no idea if this would work, but he had to try. He raised the crowbar and yelled to the people "The Soviets are gone! If you want freedom, join me now and tear down this wall". For a moment there was no reaction, and then slowly at first the people began walking towards the wall. Then they began to run, some picked up implements to attack the wall.

Within a few moments there was a mob around the wall, attempting to tear down the wall. Prussia was driven by the need to see his brother again. Then just what he was hoping for happened, people on the other side of the wall came to help. They began to storm the wall from the other side.

He desperately searched the crowd for the one person he really wanted to see more than anything. And then he spotted him in the mob of people. The sight of his brother propelled Prussia to climb to the top of the wall with several other people. All dignity forgotten, he yelled to his brother.

Germany's whole face lit up when he saw Prussia, he ran through the crowd so he could reach his brother. Prussia reached out over the top of the wall and took Germany's hand. The people of both countries were destroying the wall on either side of them. Prussia cut the barbed wire and climbed over the top of the wall.

He landed in the masses of West Germans right in front of his brother. Germany pulled Prussia into a tight hug and both brothers cried tears of joy at the reunion. As the wall came down behind them, the country became whole again.

* * *

><p>Prussia was ecstatic to be back with his brother and they spent the first few days simply enjoying each other's company and planning on how to rebuild the country. It was one of these days and they were sitting in the living room drawing up plans on how to reunite the country completely.<p>

Prussia heard a door open in a distant part of the house; he momentarily had to push the idea that it was Russia out of his mind. Then a sweet voice called out "Ludwig, I was out shopping and I thought you might need some groceries, so brought you the extras". Prussia wasn't aware he was standing until he looked over at his brother who was still sitting.

Despite Germany's questioning look, Prussia turned and walked to the front hall. Hungary was removing her shoes and didn't notice Prussia for a moment. Then she looked up and saw him. The color drained from her face as she looked at him.

Prussia thought for a moment that she was going to pass out, then she threw herself into a crushing hug. Prussia had not expected it and was forced to take a step back in order to regain his balance. He could feel her crying on his shoulder, this was definitely not the response he was expecting.

She looked up at him with slightly wet eyes and slapped him across the face "That is for making me worry so much!" He was about to object when she pressed her lips against his in a short sweet kiss. When she pulled back she said "and that is for coming back". Prussia could hear Germany laughing in the background and so could Hungary.

She blushed scarlet and slapped Prussia again "And that is for trying to hit on a married woman". Prussia really didn't mind getting slapped; as long as he was spending time with Hungary he was happy. It was so good to be home.

* * *

><p>It had been nearly 15 years since the fall of the Berlin wall, and once again Prussia was alone. It was not unusual for Germany to spend time with Italy, but it made Prussia feel very lonely. Prussia was feeling especially Masochistic, which had also become far more common since the wall fell.<p>

He eyed the razor blade he had taken out; he considered causing himself pain with it. The idea wasn't especially appealing, he surely wasn't that desperate. Then he glanced over at the counter at his cell phone. Then an idea came to him, one that appalled and shocked him at the same time.

He doubted he even had the number, but he may as well look. He put down the razor and picked up his cell phone. He ran through his contacts list until he reached the "I"s. He did have the number after all, though he could not remember when he had put it in. On the spur of the moment he called the number and put the phone up to his ear. He waited while the phone rang; he slightly hoped it would go straight to voicemail. Then the person on the other end picked up "Privet".

* * *

><p><em>Author's Notes: So there you have it, that is the ending. I know it was kind of fast, but I hope you liked it. Please review and tell me what you think so I know what to improve for my next fanfic <em>


End file.
